The Heir of Kaiba
by SKFerguson1771
Summary: Summary is in the first page. Please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX I do however own the plot and Demonic Dragon Deck Recipe. Please support the official release.
1. Summary & Deck

**The Heir of Kaiba**

**Kyuubi**

_**Card Activation/Summon/Jutsu**_

_Thoughts_

Speaking

**AN**: Alright so this is an idea I've had for a few years though it took me a while to create a deck where I could eventually make a Kyuubi card without it totally ruining the flow of the deck, real or not. Now the Kyuubi card will not be a ritual card or a fusion card it will be an effect card that can be summoned by the effect of a spell card over a period of nine turns. The card will be called _The Nine-Tailed Demonic Dragon_. It will fall under the classification of Divine Beast and only be able to be used by Naruto since the Kyuubi's spirit will eventually become attached to this card.

**The Demonic Dragon Deck** (29 Monster Cards; 29 Spell &amp; Trap Cards):

-(1)**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon **

**Card-Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 9 **ATK**: 2400 **DEF**: 2000

**Card Text**: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot by Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.

-(2)**Red-Eyes B. Chick **

**Card-Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 1 **ATK**: 800 **DEF**: 500

**Card Text**: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.

-(2)**Red-Eyes B. Dragon **

**Card-Type**: Normal **Monster Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 7 **ATK**: 2400 **DEF**: 2000

-(3)**Masked Dragon **

**Card-Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Fire **Level**: 3 **ATK**: 1400 **DEF**: 1100

**Card Text**: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

-(1)**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **

**Card-Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 10 **ATK**: 2800 **DEF**: 2400

**Card Text**: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".

-(2)**Vice Dragon **

**Card-Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 5 **ATK**: 2000 **DEF**: 2400

**Card Text**: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF are halved.

-(1)**Meteor Dragon **

**Card-Type**: Normal **Monster Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Earth **Level**: 6 **ATK**: 1800 **DEF**: 2000

-(2)**Blackland Fire Dragon **

**Card Type**: Normal **Monster Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 4

**ATK**: 1500 **DEF**: 800

-(3)**Red-Eyes Wyvern **

**Card-Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Wind **Level**: 4

**ATK**: 1800 **DEF**: 1600

**Card Text**: During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".

-(2)**Dark Lucius LV4 **

**Card-Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Fiend **Attribute**: Earth **Level**: 4

**ATK**: 1000 **DEF**: 300

**Card Text**: The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card destroys a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV6" from your hand or Deck.

-(1)**Dark Lucius LV6 **

**Card-Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Fiend **Attribute**: Earth **Level**: 6

**ATK**: 1700 **DEF**: 600

**Card Text**: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV4", the effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card has negated your opponent's monster effect, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV8" from your hand or Deck.

-(1)**Dark Lucius LV8 **

**Card Type**: Effect Monster **Sub-Type**: Fiend **Attribute**: Earth **Level**: 8 **ATK**: 2800 **DEF**: 900

**Card Text**: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV6", your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are removed from play, and their effects are negated.

-(2)**Kuriboh **

**Card Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Fiend **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 1

**ATK**: 300 **DEF**: 200

**Card Text**: During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can discard this card to reduce the Battle Damage you take from 1 of your opponent's attacking monsters to 0.

-(1)**Summoned Skull **

**Card Type**: Normal **Monster Sub-Type**: Fiend **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 6

**ATK**: 2500 **DEF**: 1200

-(2)**Snipe Hunter **

**Card Type**: Effect Monster **Sub-Type**: Fiend **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 4

**ATK**: 1500 **DEF**: 600

Card Text: You can discard 1 card to target 1 card on the field; roll a six-sided die, and destroy the target unless you roll a 1 or 6.

-(3)**Wall of Illusion **

**Card Type**: Effect **Monster Sub-Type**: Fiend **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 4

**ATK**: 1000 **DEF**: 1850

**Card Text**: A monster that attacks this monster is returned to its owner's hand after damage calculation. Damage calculation is applied normally.

-(1)**Crush Card Virus **

**Card Type**: Normal Trap

**Card Text**: Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK. Check all monsters your opponent controls, your opponent's hand, and all cards they draw (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation), and destroy all monsters with 1500 or more ATK.

-(1)**Deck Devastation Virus **

**Card Type**: Normal Trap

**Card Text**: Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2000 or more ATK; check your opponent's hand, all monsters they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all those monsters with 1500 or less ATK.

-(1)**Eradicator Epidemic Virus **

**Card Type**: Normal Trap

**Card Text**: Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2500 or more ATK, and choose Spell Cards or Trap Cards; check your opponent's hand, all Spell/Trap Cards they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all cards of the chosen type.

-(1)**Mirror Force **

**Card Type**: Normal Trap

**Card Text**: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

-(3)**Sakuretsu Armor **

**Card Type**: Normal Trap

**Card Text**: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

-(1)**Mispolymerization **

**Card Type**: Normal Trap

**Card Text**: You can only activate this card when a Fusion Monster is Special Summoned. Return all face-up Fusion Monsters on the field to their respective Fusion Decks.

-(1)**Destiny Board **

**Card Type**: Continuous Trap

**Card Text**: At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 "Spirit Message" card from your hand or your Deck face-up on the field. If it is from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. When "Spirit Message" cards "I", "N", "A" and "L" are all on your side of the field in their proper order, you are declared the winner. If any of your "Spirit Message" cards or "Destiny Board" are removed from the field, all your "Spirit Message" cards and "Destiny Board" on the field are sent to the Graveyard immediately

-(1)**DNA Surgery **

**Card Type**: Continuous Trap

**Card Text**: When you activate this card, declare 1 Type of monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters become the Type you declared.

-(1)**Divine Wrath **

**Card Type**: Counter Trap

**Card Text**: When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

-(1)**Fusion Sage **

**Card Type**: Normal Spell

**Card Text**: Add 1 "Polymerization" card from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck

-(1)**Monster Reborn **

**Card Type**: Normal Spell

**Card Text**: Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

-(1)**Cup of Ace **

**Card Type**: Normal Spell

**Card Text**: Toss a coin: * Heads: Draw 2 cards. * Tails: Your opponent draws 2 cards.

-(1)**Burden of the Mighty **

**Card Type**: Continuous Spell

**Card Text**: Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK × its own Level.

-(1)**Spirit Message "A" **

**Card Type**: Continuous Spell

**Card Text**: This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board".

-(1)**Spirit Message "I" **

**Card Type**: Continuous Spell

**Card Text**: This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board".

-(1)**Spirit Message "N" **

**Card Type**: Continuous Spell

**Card Text**: This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board".

-(1)**Spirit Message "L" **

**Card Type**: Continuous Spell

**Card Text**: This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board".

-(1)**Mystic Plasma Zone**

**Type: **Field Spell

**Text: **Increase the ATK of all DARK monsters by 500 points and decrease their DEF by 400 points.

-(1)**Multiply **

**Card Type**: Quick-Play Spell

**Card Text**: Tribute 1 face-up "Kuriboh". Special Summon as many "Kuriboh Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200) as possible in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

-(2)**Malevolent Nuzzler **

**Card Type**: Equip Spell

**Card Text**: The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to return this card to the top of your Deck.

-(1)**Darkworld Shackles **

**Card Type**: Equip Spell

**Card Text**: The equipped monster cannot attack, and its ATK and DEF become 100. During each of your Standby Phases, inflict 500 damage to the controller of the equipped monster.

-(1)**United We Stand Card **

**Card Type**: Equip Spell

**Card Text**: The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.

-(2)**Polymerization**

**Card Type**: Normal Spell

**Card Text**: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

-(1)**Fusion Recovery**

**Card Type: **Normal Spell

**Card Text**: Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand.

-(1)**Future Fusion**

**Card Type**: Continuous Spell

**Card Text**: Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send, from your Main Deck to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster Card. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation, Special Summon 1 of that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and target it with this card. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

-(2)**Different Dimension Capsule**

**Card Type**: Normal Spell

**Card Text**: Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.

**Fusion Deck**:

-(1) **Meteor B. Dragon**

**Card-Type**: Fusion Monster **Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Fire **Level**: 8 **ATK**: 3500 **DEF**: 2000

**Card Text**: Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Meteor Dragon

-(1) **B. Skull Dragon**

**Card-Type**: Fusion Monster **Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 9 **ATK**: 3200 **DEF**: 2500

**Card Text**: Summoned Skull + Red-Eyes B. Dragon

-(1) **Five-Headed Dragon**

**Type**: Fusion/Effect Monster **Sub-Type**: Dragon **Attribute**: Dark **Level**: 12

**ATK**: 5000 **DEF**: 5000

**Text**: 5 Dragon-Type monsters This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND, or DARK monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

**Summary**:

When Naruto is failed for the second time in the Ninja Academy he decides to leave Konoha since he feels that he would never be able to become a ninja without proper training which he is not getting from the Academy. He makes the decision to leave Konoha and Hi no Kuni as a whole in order to start a new life for himself.

He heads to the port town of Aratana Sutāto (New Start) in order to leave the Elemental Nations. According to a few of the sailors he has met there was a civilization beyond Kiri that was hidden from the Elemental Nation and that was rarely visited by those from the countries beyond the mist. Naruto had decided that if he wants a true fresh start he should leave the Elemental Nations.

When they reach the port city they see a man in his late twenties to early thirties being attacked by multiple bandits, Naruto quickly dispatches those that attacked the man who offers to buy him lunch as thanks for helping him. As they eat Naruto inadvertently tells the man that he is an orphan to which the man gave him a look of understanding before formally introducing himself as Seto Kaiba; the man who would change Naruto's life.

**AN**: OK so that's the summary of the story along with the deck that Naruto would use. I figure the mix of dragons and the fiends I chose would work perfectly. The reason I went with Red-Eyes instead of Blue-Eyes is because the Red-Eyes card aren't generally looked at as the best dragon cards even after Atticus uses _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_. As for the Dark Lucius LV cards I am of the opinion that all decks should have a set of LV cards in them, heck my own personal deck has two Horus and the Armed Dragons.


	2. Prologue

**Kyuubi**

_**Card Activation/Summon/Jutsu**_

_Thoughts_

Speaking

**SKF**: Alright here we go let's touch our toes…wait wrong thing my bad. Welcome to my twisted mind where…no wait that's not it.

**Naruto**: Man you're really off tonight, aren't you Queen? Should I be worried about you telling my story?

**SKF**: Can it Naruto! Alright welcome to _The Heir of Kaiba_ where the worlds of _Naruto _and _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _collide! There will be action, there will be drama, there will be…

**Kaiba**: Can we just get on with it? This is taking up too much time.

**Kyuubi**: I have to agree with Kaiba you are taking too much time Queen.

**SKF**: Nobody ever lets me have fun…fine I do not own _Naruto _or _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ I do however own the deck design I created for Naruto and the plot of the story please support the official release…Ja ne!

**Prologue: Memories and the Mission**

It is 10 am in New Domino City the birds are singing and people are bustling around the city. In a large mansion in an even larger garage we find a young man, looking to be around 16 years old underneath a black and red motorcycle. On his lower body was a pair of loose kaki carpenter pants, with a pair of biker boots and on his upper body was a white wife beater. His upper body was a lean, but muscular showing that he worked out but also runs or swims judging by his lithe appearance. His face was angular and lightly tanned; his hair was spiky and sun-kissed yellow with two bangs framing his face and his cerulean blue eyes literally glowing with happiness and intelligence.

All in all he was a very handsome young man and from the speed of his hands a very adapt mechanic. His hand grabbed a small machine very carefully placing it underneath engine his deft hand wiring the machine into the motorcycles electrical system. A smirk graces his face as he rolls out from underneath the bike. He grabs an electronic pad from the metal workbench by the bike and is looking at what looks to be a diagram of the circuit system of the bike. He grabs a remote from the table and presses the button causing the screen to light up while some statistics and graphs showed up next to the engine.

The boy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before mumbling. "Maybe I should just build it from scratch rather than using a premade bike? The transition unit doesn't seem to want to mesh well with the mechanics and electrical system."

"So this is where you were?" Asked a man as he walked into the garage with confidence in his step as he looked over the young man's shoulder, his curiosity roused.

"Yeah, I have an idea old man, but I won't run it by you until I have a better idea in mind of what I am doing." Said the boy as he continued to look over the pad, he then grinned as he looked over at the older man. "So what do I owe the visit? I have a hard time believing that the great Seto Kaiba came by just to visit little old me."

"Now do I really need a reason to visit my son, Naruto?" Asked Kaiba as he smiled proudly at the boy before scowling at him and saying. "Quit calling me old man I'm only 39!"

"Meh, I meant no harm by it old man besides doesn't being 39 mean that you are middle aged anyways?" Asked Naruto smirking as he looked at the man he respected beyond all others, the man who saved him from his personal hell taking him away from the country that shunned and abused him for most his childhood.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed before he smirked and motioned for Naruto to follow him, which he did, but not before grabbing his deck case and putting it on his belt.

"Naruto clean up and change Wheeler wants to have another duel with you; I don't think that he has gotten it through his head that he can't beat you yet." Said Kaiba when they passed Naruto's room stopping there before continuing to speak. "I think that this will be a good idea since you have your entrance exam into Duel Academy tomorrow. Don't forget I want you to get in on pure dueling ability not by passing the written test. I need you to see if the rumors I have been hearing about one of the teacher's treatment towards my Slifer Red students are true."

"Got it, I don't mind. Am I going into the exam using my original last name then? I doubt that they would let the son of the great Seto Kaiba slum it in the Slifer Red dorm." Said Naruto, leaning against his bedroom door with a bored look on his face.

"You are entered as Naruto Uzumaki. I know you don't like to use that name ever since we left the Elemental Nations, but I can't have anyone even suspecting that we are related." Replied Kaiba, nodding sadly as he saw his son in all, but blood looking heavy with pain and sadness.

"OK, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed tell Joey that I will be down in a minute." Said Naruto as he entered his room while Kaiba nodded before walking towards the main part of the house.

Naruto sighed as he stripped before walking into his bathroom and turned on the shower waiting for it to heat up before walking into it allowing the warm water to beat down on his skin. He scrubbed his body with his AXE body wash before doing the same with his hair.

His eyes were a million miles away lost in his memories as he cleaned himself. He remembered never having warm water or heat in his crappy apartment. Living on the streets for two years until one of the ANBU found him and brought him to the Hokage who gave him his crappy apartment. Not being able to buy anything besides instant ramen, not being allowed in most stores or the library, and never being taught anything in the academy which lead to him leaving the village.

He remembered sneaking into Hokage Tower and finding out about his heritage the night he left. He took what was his and left the village a very wealthy 12 year old boy.

Then he met two people who changed his life, they kept him from wallowing in pain and hatred. The Kyuubi, Kurama, the one who taught him how to defend himself and help him to find his way to Aratana Sutāto; Seto Kaiba, who adopted him into his family and gave him a home, the education he was denied and took him away from all of the pain and torment he suffered giving him a new life.

He was shocked out of his memories as the water turned cold before shutting it off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He dried off his hair before cleaning his face and teeth as well as drying off his body. As he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but stare at how healthy his body was now compared to when he left Konoha. He had found out from Kaiba that he was malnourished which he couldn't understand at the time. It took about a year for Naruto to get to a healthy body weight and to learn what he should have been taught in the orphanage and the academy. They even discovered that Naruto had a photographic memory allowing him to remember everything he learned and saw.

Naruto shook his head and sighed before entering his room and getting dressed. He was dressed in a pair of kaki cargo pants and a pair of black riding boots; a fitted short sleeved burnt orange shirt with a high collared black vest with red outlining it. On his right hand was a black fingerless glove and on his left was a gold ring with the eye of Ra on it, before putting his earrings in his ears.

He smirked as he picked up his custom duel disk; it was black and white more streamlined version of the first mass produced duel disks. He placed his deck case on his belt and went down to the duel room, smirking at the thought of beating Joey again. While he wasn't skilled enough to hang with his old man and Yugi in a duel, he could beat Joey no problem.

As he walked into the room he saw Joey leaning against the wall smirking. He then opened his eyes and stared directly at Naruto before saying. "There is nowhere to run and hide this time Naru. I'm going to beat you once and for all and prove that I am better than you!"

"Joey," Said Naruto as he took his deck out of the holster and placed it in his disk's deck slot, activating it. "I have beaten you every time we have dueled since I first started; why would today be any different?"

"You got lucky all of those other times! There is no way you can beat me I'm a pro level duelist you are just an amateur!" Said Joey as he did the same with his deck and duel disk, smirking at Naruto. "Today I will beat you think of it as a good bye present since you're going to Kaiba's academy!"

"I see your lips moving, but all I hear are excuses! LET'S DUEL!" Said Naruto as he drew his hand. "I'll go first since you challenged me. I draw!"

Naruto looked in his hand and smirked; Fusion Recovery, Polymerization, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Summon Skull, and Destiny Board.

"Alright I activate the magic of **Polymerization** with it I fuse my Red Eyes Black Dragon with my Meteor Dragon in my hand in order to summon my **Meteor B. Dragon**!" He said as the two monsters fused together.

**Meteor B. Dragon ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000**

"That's not all next I activate **Fusion Recovery** in order to take Polymerization and Red Eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard and add them back to my hand, but they won't be staying for long! I activate **Polymerization**once more to fuse my Summoned Skull with my Red Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon my **Black Skull Dragon**!"

**Black Skull Dragon ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500**

"I set one card face down to end my turn." Said Naruto as he placed the last card in his hand into the back field, smirking as Joey's face began to pale.

**N. Field:** Monsters: Black Skull Dragon ATK: 3200, Meteor B. Dragon ATK: 3500; Spells and Traps: 1 facedown

"You think that scares me brat? My draw!" Yelled Joey as he added a Marauding Captain to his hand.

"I activate my trap card, **Destiny Board**! I also activate its effect activating **Spirit Message "I"** in my deck bringing it to my spell and trap card zone." said Naruto smirking right as Kaiba walked into the room.

"Alright here I go; first I summon out my **Marauding Captain **in attack mode! I then activate my captain's effect and summon another **Marauding Captain **to my field." Said Joey smirking before setting two cards down in the backfield. "I may not be able to take down your monster right now, but I can stall for time, I end my turn!"

**J. Field:** Monsters: Marauding Captain ATK 1200, Marauding Captain ATK 1200

"Great job Joey! You just made it so that rather than losing your life points to lose you will just lose by my trap card. My draw!" Said Naruto smiling at the card he drew. "I activate a spell card called **Cup of Ace**. We flip a coin, heads I draw two cards, tails you draw two cards."

A large coin appeared and flipped in the air before landing on the floor; heads.

"Alright let's see what I got!" Said Naruto as he drew two new cards; Crush Card Virus and Blackland Fire Dragon, he smiled and said. "First I summon, **Blackland Fire Dragon** in attack mode then I set one card face down to end my turn."

**N. Field:** Monsters: Meteor B. Dragon ATK 3500, Black Skull Dragon ATK 3200, Blackland Fire Dragon ATK 1500; Spells and Traps: Destiny Board, Crush Card Virus, Spirit Letter "I", Spirit Letter "N"

"Alright my draw!" Said Joey as he added Alligator Sword to his hand, just as Destiny Board's effect activated bringing out Spirit Letter "N" out to the field. "Alright I set a monster in defense mode to end my turn!"

**J. Field: **Monsters: Marauding Captain ATK 1200, Marauding Captain ATK 1200, 1 set monster

"My draw." Said Naruto smirking as he saw what card he drew, it was Deck Devastation Virus. "Alright this is it, I throw one card face down and attack your set monster with my **Blackland Fire Dragon**!"

Joey's facedown card was Alligator Sword, and it was destroyed.

"I set one card facedown to end my turn." Said Naruto as he set Deck Devastation Virus face down, before nodding towards Joey.

**N. Field: **Monsters: Meteor B. Dragon, Black Skull Dragon, and Blackland Fire Dragon; Spells and Traps: Destiny Board, Spirit Message "I", Spirit Message "N", two face downs

"My turn I draw!" said Joey smirking at the card he drew.

"I activate a trap card, **Deck Devastation Virus**!" Said Naruto smirking at Joey's confused face. "With this card all I have to do is sacrifice a monster on my side of the field with 2000 or more attack points and then for the next three turns all monsters in your hand, on the field and that you draw with 1500 or less attack points are sent to the graveyard. So I will send my Black Skull Dragon to the graveyard."

As he did this Spirit Letter "A", came to the field while all of Joey's monsters on the field were destroyed and he discarded two cards.

"So Joey, what was that about beating my again?" Asked Naruto after noticing the look of resignation on his face.

Joey glared at him before taking the last card in his hand and setting it face down. "Your move Naruto."

"Alright then, I draw." Said Naruto before smirking as he looked at his card. "Alright I summon **Kuriboh**, in attack mode, then I activate my facedown card **Crush Card Virus**! All I need to do is sacrifice a monster with 1000 or less attack points and then for the next three turns you have to discard any monster with 1500 or more attack points."

Joey paled as he discarded another card in his hand.

"With that I end my turn and end the duel since the moment you draw your next card you lose." Said Naruto as he smirked at Joey who fell to his knees as the holograms disappeared. "Nice duel Joey!"

"Nice? You creamed me! When did you upgrade your deck? You use a power deck and then switch to a destruction/freeze out deck." Said Joey as he glared at Naruto who smirked.

"It's still the same deck, I'm just using it differently and went all out, your deck has a lot of weak monsters in it and it's very hard for you to summon out anything stronger from your deck. I'm actually quite surprised that you have won as often as you have with this deck." Stated Naruto as he shuffled his deck before placing it in his deck case on his belt, he then looked over at Kaiba who was smirking and said. "I'm heading to my room I'll be down at dinner time."

Naruto smiled as he walked up the stairs to his room and grabbed his iPod before placing it in his port. When he turned it on the song _War of Change_ began playing and he laid down on his bed starring at the ceiling while the beat of the music helped him to think about what would happen the next day.

_I can't believe that I am actually going to the Duel Academy_. Thought Naruto, as he imagined what the school might be like another voice entered his thoughts.

_**Well, Kit I think that this is a good thing for you. You haven't been around anyone your own age in years; this could prove to be a good opportunity for you to make some friends.**_ Said Kurama as Naruto smiled from hearing the voice of his first friend and the person he was closest to.

_Hey, Kurama, where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a few weeks._ Asked Naruto as he entered his mindscape, finding himself in a lush green field with a large nine-tailed fox lying down with its eyes focused on him.

"_**Sorry kit I was checking out my card that Pegasus was creating for you to use with your deck, it's looking pretty good very strong. It's in the same class as the Egyptian God cards.**_" Commented the fox as he smiled at Naruto before shrinking to the size of a dog and walking over to Naruto; laying down right next to him as he scratched behind of the fox. "_**Though, you will not be able to use it at that school you are going to. Your deck is too strong as it is for an amateur duelist with my card in it would be unbeatable. I'm surprised that your father didn't make you take your old fiend deck to use or your warrior deck. I know that you still have them inside of your duel-disk's carrying case along with your dragon deck and rock deck.**_"

"I think Kaiba wants me to be able to use this school as a stepping stone towards becoming a professional duelist. My duels with Joey show that I am at the low amateur level to possibly mid-amateur level. Maybe I can find a rival at this school who can give me a challenge. Besides studying and dueling are only part of the reason that Kaiba is sending me there; the other is to give him a report from the point of view of a student about the academy." Replied Naruto as Kurama rolled his eyes, though he purred slightly as Naruto rubbed a particularly sensitive spot behind his ears.

"_**Ah, yes, the rumor that one of the professors at that school is treating the Slifer Red student's badly and showing favoritism towards the other students.**_" Replied Kurama as he lazily opened his eye to look at Naruto; he was curious as to how Naruto would deal with this teacher.

"Yes, that one; I pray that it is only a rumor however as you know rumors are generally based around fact. Whoever the teacher is had better pray that I do not find them, for I have little patience with those who ignore the students that need it most in favor of those who need it least." Said Naruto with a grimace on his face before looking back at the fox and asking. "So, what did you think about my duel with Joey?"

"_**I think that it was nice not to see you hold back against him for once. Your cards truly are one with you and you listened to them well. I like that you finally took your side deck and truly upgraded your deck; those viruses are particularly vicious along with destiny board and its counterparts.**_" Said the fox smirking before stating, with a fair amount of pride and mischief in his voice. "_**That strategy was indeed worthy of both a fox and my vessel.**_"

"Thanks, I got to thank Kaiba for recommending them though. He said that it would fit me perfectly and it does, my mind just sees possibilities and strategies." He said before a sad look crossed his face. "Do you think Minato and Kushina would approve of the way I left Konoha? I essentially gave up without a fight and ran away."

"_**I think that given the situation you were in neither Minato nor Kushina can hold how you left against you. Your mother may have held me before you however no one knew that she was my container so she was properly taught at the Ninja Academy. She also grew up having many friends and rivals, while you on the other hand were unable to even make friends because the children were kept away from you by their parents.**_" Said Kurama as he looked at Naruto, his mind deep in thought as he thought of a way to continue before saying. "_**As for Minato, I would hazard a guess that while he would not approve of your decision he would not hold it against you; it did not seem to be in his character from what I saw from Kushina's mind. I think that they both would be proud of how strong you became without any real help. You are around a mid S-rank in terms of skill, however an A-rank because of experience.**_"

"You have been judging my strength as a ninja? Why? I'm happy and all, but I doubt that I will ever run into anyone from the Elemental Nations again. I have had no contact with that country at all and intend to never come in contact with them again." Said Naruto coldly, before shaking his head and saying. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you; I just have trouble moving on from what happened."

"_**It's fine, I know how much trouble your past causes you Naruto; however you must learn to move past this if you wish to truly be at peace. I know that your dream is still to have a family of your own however having this much hate inside of you will only hinder your growth.**_" Said the fox using a sage-like tone causing Naruto to snort, but nod none the less before the fox continued by saying. "_**I believe that it is time for you to head down stairs for dinner.**_"

Naruto nodded before fading from his mindscape as Kurama began to fall asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes right as his door opened and Mokuba walked in. Naruto smiled and looked over at his uncle before saying. "Hey Mokuba, what's up?"

"I came to see how you were doing Naru, I know that have issues with anything involving where you were born and wanted to see how you were handling what my brother asked you to do." Answered the 22 year old looking at Naruto with a kind look on his face; it was common knowledge that Naruto and Mokuba were very close to each other.

"I'm fine with it; honestly kinda nice that I am going to be going as myself rather than as Kaiba's son and heir. It will make people treat me like everyone else rather than me getting handed everything on a silver platter." Naruto responded to a smiling Mokuba; Naruto hated being looked at as someone who never worked for anything.

"Well so long as you remember the first part of the plan, by the way how are you going to score so low that you have to be an amazing duelist in order to pass? You are way too smart for your own good." Said Mokuba looking at Naruto curiously, it was something that both he and Kaiba wanted to know since it was crucial to the plan that Naruto be placed in Slifer Red until the first promotional exam.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Replied Naruto smirking at his uncle.

"Alright, alright," Pouted Mokuba, before sighing. "I know when I'm beat, let's go and eat so that you can get some sleep for tomorrow morning."

After dinner Naruto headed back to his room and fell asleep knowing that the next day would be his toughest challenge.


	3. Chapter 1: So it Begins

**Kyuubi**

_**Card Activation/Summon/Jutsu**_

_Thoughts_

Speaking

**SKF**: Well, since I had so many views and favorites within a few hours of putting up the prologue I decided that I would add the first chapter as well.

**Joey**: Ey, what's with making that punk cream me?

**Kaiba**: Wheeler your deck is trash, a new duelist could beat it easily.

**Naruto**: Come one old man, give him a break it's not everyday that a pro gets beaten by an amature.

**(Sweat drop)SKF**: We're getting off topic here so anyways, sorry about the short duels I'll try to stale for time more with them between me and my brother. Kurama disclaimer please!

**Kurama**: Oh, very well; SKFerguson1771 does not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _or _Naruto_. She does however own Naruto's deck recipe and the plot of the story. Please support the official release. Please review her fic and if you have a deck recipe that you would like to be used for the practical exams please PM it to her account.

**So It Begins…**

Naruto has just finished sleeping through the written exam for Duel Academy, answering just enough to make it so that unless he is amazing on the practical exam he wasn't going to get in. Naruto was wearing his school uniform which consisted of a black dress-shirt with a red tie and a pair of khaki pants with a pair of running shoes. He still wore his ring on his right middle finger and a black fingerless glove on his left hand.

Naruto was currently on the balcony overlooking the practical exams with his duel disk on his left arm. He snorted as he watched the Duel Academy hopefuls go against the proctors with subpar dueling strategy, mostly using power based decks.

Of course there were a few gems in the group a young boy named Syrus Trusdale and a brilliant strategist named Bastian Misowa, though his duel had just started. He looked over in the examiner's box and spotted the teacher he planned on investigating; Dr. Vermillion Crowler. The man gave Naruto a bad vibe and immediately made Naruto cautious of him.

"Well, well if it isn't Naruto Kaiba." Said a voice, shocking Naruto out of his stupor; as he turned around Naruto smirked at who he saw.

"Zane Trusdale, it's been a while since I have seen you; also don't call me by that name. Right now I'm attending the school as Naruto Uzumaki." Replied Naruto as walked over towards Zane who smirked back at him.

"So do tell what are you doing here Naruto? I highly doubt that you would be in the exam for no reason since you could just ask you know who to get you in, not that you really need this school anyways." Said Zane frowning slightly more than usual, before looking at Naruto expectantly.

"I—" Naruto started before being interrupted.

"CALLING NARUTO UZUMAKI TO FIELD 6!" said a voice over the loud speaker as Naruto smirked before running over to the railing and jumping off before landing gracefully onto the field that he was called to.

"Well, aren't you an enthusiastic prey for my deck?" Said a voice from the other side of the field; the proctor was about 6' 9" with wind-blown white hair and piercing green eyes. He wore the standard Obelisk Blue uniform and Duel Academy duel disk. "Though I don't think that you will be making it past me; I hope you aren't too comfortable here because you aren't staying."

"I don't think that it is wise to underestimate your opponent, Mr…" Naruto began as he placed his deck into his duel disk.

"No mister, it makes me feel old, just call me Valen." Said the proctor who smirked as he placed his deck in his duel disk before saying. "I'm not underestimating you, merely stating a fact; you are not getting past me. I saw your written exam and you won't get in unless you dominate me in this duel you won't get in, but enough talk; let's duel!"

They both activated their duel disks and draw their hands.

"Well, since you're so sure you'll win I'll make the first move. I draw!" Said Naruto as he looked at his hand; Dark Lucius LV 4, Burden of the Mighty, Banner of Courage, Sakuretsu Armor, Future Fusion, and Cup of Ace. "Alright first I am going to summon **Dark Lucius LV 4**! Next I activate the spell card **Cup of Ace**!"

"What does that card do?" Asked Valen as he watched a giant coin flip in the air.

"Cup of Ace is like Pot of Greed only instead of instantly drawing two cards I flip a coin, heads I draw two, tails you draw two." Said Naruto smirking as the coin landed on the ground with the heads side showing up. "Well what do you know? It looks like my luck still holds strong. I draw two more cards."

Naruto draws Darkworld Shackles and Masked Dragon. _Perfect!_

"OK next I activate two spell cards; **Burden of the Mighty** and **Banner of Courage**! I also end my turn by setting one card face down; it's your move Valen." Said Naruto smirking slightly as he saw Valen glare at him.

**N. Field**: Monsters; Dark Lucius ATK: 1000, Spells and Traps; Burden of the Mighty, Banner of Courage, and 1 facedown

**N.L.P.**: 4000

**With Zane**

"That Naruto kid is playing with fire, don't you think Zane?" Asked a beautiful blonde-haired girl who was standing next to Zane on the balcony. "He set up a good lock down strategy, but Valen isn't the type of guy those strategies work well against even if he isn't using his real deck."

"It's not a lockdown strategy Alexis; it's a defensive takedown strategy that Naruto disguised as a lockdown strategy. Naruto probably has a trap facedown to negate any attack against his weaker Dark Lucius card so that he can level it up safely." Replied Zane smirking down at Naruto while Alexis looked at him confused Zane saw this and decided to explain. "I've known Naruto for a few years now and he's one of the most talented duelists I know. His skills are around my level, possibly even stronger with the way he sees the field."

"The way he sees the field? What do you mean?" Asked the now named Alexis who was now paying closer attention to the duel in front of her.

"Naruto has a very militaristic way of dueling, but is much more flexible with how he built his deck. His deck can be classified as an advanced power deck. He not only uses offensive cards, but also defensive and lockdown cards." Replied Zane who got a nod from Alexis before he continued. "I would be classified as a technical power duelist with a fast play deck, since I rely on powerful monsters with strong effects in order to get them out faster, creating a faster paced duel. A good example is my Cyber Dragon card which I can special summon on my first turn so long as my opponent has a monster on the field. Opponents like myself and Naruto are dangerous since we both focus on getting out stronger cards and being able to summon more than one monster card per turn."

"So then he's not really trying is he? If he's so strong then why does he need to ace the practical in order to get into the academy?" Asked Alexis as she looked over at Zane who had a frown on his face; he seemed extremely focused on Naruto.

"I don't know, Naruto could have simply gotten in without going through this, but chose not to. My best guess would be that Naruto wants to start off in Slifer Red for some reason and move his way up." Replied Zane as they both focused back to the duel while Zane thought. _There is something strange going on here. If I would hazard a guess Seto Kaiba sent Naruto undercover here. The question is what for?_

**With Naruto**

"Well come on Valen, make your move." Said Naruto smirking at the proctor who in turn glared at him, giving new meaning the saying 'if looks could kill'.

"Very well I will my draw!" Said Valen who smirked as he looked at his cards before saying. "First I'm going to summon **Sonic Duck** from my hand in attack mode! Now I know what Burden of the Mighty does however in this case it doesn't matter since even with losing 300 attack points my monster is still strong enough to take out you Dark Lucius card. Now attack his monster!"

"Not so fast I activate a trap card, **Sakuretsu Armor**! Thanks to this card your monster is destroyed protecting my Dark Lucius LV 4 for one more turn." Said Naruto smirking as Valen glared at him.

"I set one card facedown to end my turn your move applicant and you had better make it count." Sneered Valen as a facedown card appeared in his backfield.

**V. Field**: 1 facedown trap card

**V.L.P.**: 4000

"If you insist my draw and guess what since it is my standby phase my Dark Lucius levels up! So say goodbye to my Dark Lucius LV 4 and hello to **Dark Lucius LV 6**, in attack mode!" Said Naruto smirking as he placed a new card in his hand. "Now I wouldn't want my Dark Lucius to be alone so I summon my **Masked Dragon** in attack mode! Next I active the spell card **Future Fusion**. Now this card is really cool I get to take the cards from my deck needed for a fusion monster and send them to the graveyard and then in two turns which ever monster I chose is fusion summoned on to the field, so I send my Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard then in two turns my Black Skull Dragon is summoned to the field!"

Valen froze as he looked at the cards he was facing down, before shaking his head saying. "Well you have to last 2 turns in order for that to happen, I activate the trap card **Call of the Haunted **to bring back my **Sonic Duck **in defense mode!"

"I suppose that's the best you can do since I attack your **Sonic Duck **with my **Masked Dragon** whose attack is at 1600 thanks to Banner of Courage. Next I attack you directly with my **Dark Lucius LV 6** dealing you a total of 1900 points of damage! I then end my turn by setting one card facedown!" Said Naruto as another card appeared in the back field.

**N. Field**: Monsters; Dark Lucius LV 6 ATK 1700, Masked Dragon ATK 1400; Spells and Traps; Banner of Courage, Burden of the Mighty, Future Fusion, 1 facedown card

**N.L.P.**: 4000

**V.L.P.**: 2100

"You think you're so clever don't you? Well you're not! I draw and summon out my **Harpy Lady #1** in attack mode I then activate her effect increasing her attack points by 300—" Valen started before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Not so fast I activate the effect of my **Dark Lucius LV 6** which negates the effect of your Harpy Lady and also thanks to the effect of my Burden of the mighty your Harpy Lady has a minuscule 900 attack points. Pretty cool huh?" Said Naruto smirking as Valen scowled at him.

"Fine I end my turn by setting one card face down, your move." Snarled Valen.

"Alright my draw and guess what my monster levels up again since it is my stand by phase and I negated one of your monster effects during your turn! So come on out **Dark Lucius LV 8** in attack mode! Next I remove from play my Masked Dragon in order to special summon **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** in attack mode, next I activate it's effect and special summon my **Red-Eyes Black Dragon **from my graveyard!" Said Naruto smirking at Valen who paled as he saw all of the monsters staring him down. "Now I end this duel all of you attack his life points directly!"

"No, how can I lose to this drop out?!" yelled Valen as his life points hit zero ending the duel.

"You know," Said Naruto as he began to walk towards the balcony where Zane was. "You lost because you underestimated me; underestimating your opponent can be a very fatal mistake. If this is how most of the Obelisk Blue students act then I am glad that I am starting off in Slifer Red. Normally I don't completely demolish my opponents; however I needed to beat some sense into you and all of the other elitist snobs here. You need to wake up, if any of you ever want to make it into the pro circuit then you are going to have to let go of this false superiority that you have."

**With Zane &amp; Alexis**

"You weren't kidding when you said that he was good, he might be one of the best duelists I have ever seen in these exams." Said Alexis as she and Zane watched Naruto walk up the stairs.

"I guess this duel answered one question I had; I can't believe that he finally finished that deck." Said Zane with a look of excitement on his face as he saw Naruto walking towards them.

"What's so special about that deck? I mean yeah it's strong but I don't get what makes it so special." Said Alexis as she watched black haired kid use Ring of Destruction to win his duel by sacrificing his Vorse Raiser.

"What makes my deck so special is that I combined fiends and dragons into one deck Ms…" Said the voice of Naruto from behind her startling her from her musings.

"My name is Alexis Rhodes; you can just call me Alexis. Now why would that make your deck special, people combine different types of monsters for their decks all the time. It's not that uncommon." Said Alexis smirking at Naruto who smirked back.

"Well, Alexis, what makes mine so special is that fiends and dragons are cards that generally don't mix well together. In fact dragons and fiends are about as opposite as you can get so to have a deck that works well with both in them is hard to come by." Stated Naruto as he turned his head towards the duel arena where Dr. Vermillion Crowler was facing against an applicant. "This doesn't look good, why would Crowler be going against an applicant? I thought that it was strictly none teacher employees and third year Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow students."

"That is generally the rule; however Crowler might be having an issue with this applicant since it is well passed the deadline for duels." Said Zane as he narrowed his eyes at the teacher. "Though I think this is a good thing; we might be able to see this legendary rare monster that Crowler always brags about having hidden in his deck."

_A legendary rare card? While he is a teacher I have seen his statistics and they weren't good. Every teacher's deck is scanned and checked before they are allowed to teach at the Duel Academy and as the students duel their records are updated and decks cataloged so that my old man can help them find sponsors when they first start dueling or to tell them what league they should start in._ Thought Naruto as he crossed his arms and watched the duel. He had to say that this kid was pretty good even though he was rocking an Elemental Hero deck he was at least at the level of an Obelisk duelist. "Neh, Zane, this kid is pretty good. It takes skill to be able to rock an Elemental Hero deck as well as he is."

"I have to agree with you in that regard however he is nowhere near either of our levels, maybe someday he might, but at the moment he needs to grow up a bit." Replied Zane as Crowler summoned Ancient Gear Golem on his first turn. "That was an impressive move and an impressive monster."

"Not really, to be honest that card is not all that rare nor is Crowler all that good of a duelist. He ranks in the bottom three for worst faculty duelists. The only ones who are worse are Dorthy and Shepard." Commented Naruto as he took out his PDA and showed them the stats for all of the faculty and staff.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Alexis as Naruto looked at Zane who nodded.

"You can tell her, she won't look at you any different if she knows who you are." Said Zane as he answered Naruto's unasked question.

"I got it from my old man," Answered Naruto as Alexis gave him a confused look he continued. "Seto Kaiba adopted me as his son when I was 12 years old; he is my dad and I asked him for some information on the staff. My full name is Naruto Kaiba."

"Then you must be a genius at dueling! Why are you going into Slifer Red if you are that good? Zane wouldn't stop complimenting your skills." Said Alexis who looked at Naruto in shock.

"I want to move through the ranks without people thinking that I only got in because of my father." Said Naruto in a very serious voice. "After Kaiba found me and took me in everyone used to say that my skill came from Kaiba not through my own hard work. I want to make my father proud, but I also want to get out from his shadow."

Alexis looked at him in understanding, but also with a sad look on her face. She noticed that he said nothing about his time before Kaiba found him.

"Don't pity him Alexis." Zane said quietly as they continued to watch the duel, Naruto focused completely on it. "He neither wants it, nor needs it. He is a very strong willed person and will hate you for pitying him."

"I understand, let's finish watching the duel." Said Alexis only to stop when she heard the kid in the duel.

"…and thanks to my Wingman's super power you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack. That's game!" Said the brunette smirking at the downed professor as said professor glared at the boy.

"That was an impressive duel, neh Zane?" Asked Naruto.

Only for Zane to shake his head and say. "Not yet, though he will be interesting to watch grow at Duel Academy."

"You're no fun, but a few duels caught my eye." Said Naruto as he walked away with a smile on his face. _Yeah, these next few years are going to be a good thing, even if I only get one year with Zane. I think that I'm going to like it at Duel Academy._


	4. Chapter 2: An Interesting Slifer

**Kyuubi/Flashback**

_**Card Activation/Summon/Jutsu**_

_Thoughts_

Speaking

**SKF1771**: Yeah so was planning on putting this out yesterday but was sick and busy; trust me not a good combination. Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy Zane if you please?

**Zane**: SKFerguson1771 does not own _Naruto _or _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ including any of the characters and some parts of the plot. Please support the official release.

**An Interesting Slifer**

It is early in the morning and we find on Naruto Kaiba running laps around the Kaiba mansion in nothing but a pair of shorts and tennis shoes. Sweat poured down his body as he finished his final lap. When he reached the end of the track he caught a towel that was tossed towards him and wiped off his neck.

"Thanks old man," Said Naruto as he looked towards Kaiba whose legendary scowl softened slightly as he looked at his son.

"Do you remember what your assignment is?" Asked Kaiba as Naruto took a sip from his water bottle.

"Yeah, I'm on it; find out which teachers are treating the Slifers badly and investigate the abandoned dorm along with trying to find out what happened to the students that went missing; right?" Asked Naruto as Kaiba smirked and nodded towards the boy.

"Also have some fun and make some friends. Don't forget about the tournament that I'm setting up over the next two years; find a group of students that you trust enough to partner up with." Said Kaiba as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I know; I love the concept for the tournament though. It's all based on teamwork and you are scored by the combined wins of each player on the team." Said Naruto smiling as they walked into the mansion and sitting down at the table to eat as Naruto put on a loose open chested shirt.

"I got the idea from the sport tennis actually, in any event I had the Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra jackets turned into vests for you to wear when you get to each level; multiples of each since I know you prefer the vests." Said Kaiba as they ate a western breakfast of eggs, steak, bacon, fruit, and toast.

"Thanks pops, though I am not looking forward to the food eaten in the Slifer dorms." Said Naruto grimacing slighting as he thought about how little food the Slifers tend to get.

"Yes well each Slifer room has a basic stove so if worse comes to worse you can make your own food. Just seal some away in a storage scroll." Commented Kaiba not all that worried about the living conditions, he had set them up that way to encourage students to try harder in the classes so that they would move up through the ranks, though many Ra decided to stay at their starting level if their futures weren't in duel monsters.

"I guess that's fine then, did you set it up so that I got my own room in the Slifer dorm? I won't be able to do any proper investigating if I have roommates to worry about walking in on me." Stated Naruto as he continued to eat his food; one of the servants came out and brought him some more food knowing that he would still be hungry.

"Yes I had that all set up, hopefully you will only be in that dorm for two months and then you can move up to Ra and then Obelisk in four months." Responded Kaiba as he drank the coffee that was placed in front of him, before continuing. "At any rate finish eating then get showered and dressed so that you can catch the helicopter out to Duel Academy. I'll have some food picked out for you the seal away while you change."

"Yeah, I got it." Said Naruto as he finished his plate before heading to his room to take a shower and change into his school uniform.

**20 minutes later**

Naruto was walking down out of the mansion with a large brown duffle bag over his shoulder. He was dressed in a ¾ sleeve skin-tight turtle neck with the Slifer vest over top stopping just beneath his ribs. On his legs was a pair of fitted grey pants tucked inside of a pair of black calf-high boots. His deck case was attached to his belt along with a PDA. On his right hand was a black fingerless glove on his middle finger on his right hand was a gold ring with the eye of Ra on it.

As Naruto heads to the helipad his phone vibrates and he grabs it from his pocket answering it.

"Yo, this is Naruto." He answered as he continued to walk towards his destination.

"_Hello there, Naru-boy!_" Said a very chipper, yet creepy voice over the phone.

"Ah, Pegasus, I assume that you called for a reason?" Said Naruto as he shivered slightly, he liked the man but he gave him the creeps big time.

"_Why yes Naru-boy I have. I wanted to let you know that your Nail-Tailed Demonic Dragon card and the spell to summon it are almost complete. I should get them to you at Duel Academy in a few days._" Replied Pegasus, you could feel his excitement from over the phone, but then again Naruto was excited too. Once the card was added to his deck Kurama would bond with it transforming into that card.

"Awesome, thanks for the call I can't wait to add it to my deck! You said before that it would be one of a kind right?" Replied Naruto as he closed in on the location.

"_Yes, it will be under the classification of Divine Beast, just like the Egyptian God Cards. He will be unaffected by spell, trap, and monster effects; also gain 300 attack or defense points for every dragon and fiend type card in your graveyard. It does have the drawback of you having to sacrifice half of your life points on the turn it is summoned however that was mostly to keep the complaints down to a minimum. Also when you think about it is very difficult to summon anyways so there should be no problem with people trying to get it banned._" Said the eccentric man with an almost child-like glee, you could tell he had enjoyed making these cards.

"Alright I'll video tape it in action for you and send to you after I use it in a duel. I got to go though I'm nearly at the helipad and I would hate for anyone to hear our conversation. Later." Said Naruto who closed his phone after hearing Pegasus' replied.

_I can't believe that it is almost done._ Thought Naruto with a smile on his face as he took his seat in the helicopter; placing his bag below his seat he leaned back. _I bet that Kurama is going to love it when I add it to my deck; I just hope that the transformation isn't too painful for him._

Just as he closed his eyes he heard a voice that he recognized from the practical exams; it was the kid with the Elemental Hero deck.

"Come on Sy, how can you not be excited?" Asked the boy, you could literally feel the excitement coming off the boy in waves. "I mean Duel Academy is supposed to have some of the strongest duelists of our generation! Just think of all of the strong people and sweet duels we get to have while we are there!"

"I don't know Jaden, what if everyone is really mean there? I know that you're a great duelist, but I'm not." Said the boy dubbed Sy, you could tell that he really needed someone like the boy Jaden as his friend to help him get out of his shell and gain more self-confidence.

"Mind if I sit here?" Asked a familiar voice as Naruto smiled.

"Not at all Alexis, please join me." Replied Naruto smiling at the girl; he didn't know why, but he felt a connection with her. Her presence soothed his mind, body, and soul.

"Thank you, so tell me what seems to be on your mind that has distracted you?" Asked the girl who was smiling at him in a way that made he feel so at ease around her.

"Those two back there." He replied before jabbing his thumb back towards Jaden and the aforementioned Sy. "Kuriboh Head back there interests me along with his buddy."

"Oh, why would they interest you, 'Kuriboh Head' I can understand, but why Syrus? I watched his duel it wasn't anything to write home about." Replied Alexis, though not in a snobby voice but a curious one.

"I see that you are comparing the kids duel to mine and 'Kuriboh Head's'. You really shouldn't; I'm on a completely different level than both of them. Both Syrus and Bastion Misowa caught my interest as I watched them before my own duel. Syrus reminds me of a young Joey Wheeler; he will eventually come into his own with a little help from 'Kuriboh Head'. Bastion however I can't get clear read on, he has the skill to go pro, but I don't think he will..." Replied Naruto as his eyes got a far off look in them, he was shaken out of his stupor when the helicopter took off. "Sorry about that anyways, what are you doing slumming it with a Slifer? Aren't you worried about what the other Obelisks would think?"

"Not really, considering that Zane will probably be with you most of the time anyways and I'm always around Zane I don't think anyone will say much of anything except for maybe Crowler, but then again I don't really care." She said smirking slightly as she closed her eyes; Naruto however just kept watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I take it that you don't approve of dorm politics then?" Asked Naruto, stretching his arms above his head, causing Alexis to blush when she saw his compact and muscular chest.

"No, I don't." She replied as she tried to stop the blood flow to her cheeks, but not fast enough since Naruto saw it. "I think that it is wrong to enforce a system like this onto others. It encourages bullying."

"I wouldn't disagree on that point." Said Naruto before smirking evilly at the girl and asking. "So did you enjoy the show earlier?"

Alexis looked away with a blush on her face saying. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh? So you weren't just looking at me like a piece of meat than?" Replied Naruto as Alexis' blush increased, before pouting. "Really I didn't think I was so bad looking that you would say that."

"No you're not, but I wasn't looking at you like a piece of meat…I was simply stunned that someone our age would have that good of a body…no I mean—" She started only for Naruto to chuckle at her.

"Relax, Lexi I was just teasing you a bit…I know the way I look is surprising to say the least." Replied Naruto only for Alexis to glare at him and fold her arms underneath her already impressive chest, making it look larger.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you anymore…" She huffed childishly before looking away from him.

"No, wait I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lexi, I really am. I didn't mean to make you mad, let me make it up to you." Said Naruto who instantly felt bad about teasing her. (It's Naruto he really is a glutton for punishment and would totally fall for this; honestly this is where his inner Minato comes out)

"Well I guess I could forgive you…if you tell me and Zane why you are really here and if you agree to duel me." Said Alexis smirking at Naruto who nodded before he realized what he agreed to. He sat in shocked silence for the rest of the trip.

_Why me? How did she trick me into agreeing to that? This so unfair!_ Thought Naruto as anime tears ran down his face and a deep chuckle was heard from his mind. _Knock if of Kurama or do you want me to send you to THAT memory._

While Naruto fretting Alexis just smiled before taking another peek at his muscles and blush slightly. _I may have denied it before, but he is built. I don't think anyone our age is in this good of shape._

**Duel Academy**

"Man, I cannot believe how long that first year orientation was." Said Naruto as he walked towards the cliffs, were he knew the Slifer dorm was. _Though he did leave some pretty important pieces of information out; he never told them to stay away from the abandoned dorm or that there was no off hours dueling. The second one is fine since no one will listen to it anyways and the school is called Duel Academy after all so you can't get better without practice. I can't help but feel like they almost want you to break the rules I mean yeah the PDA they give you has the handbook in it, but it seems like a lot to expect the other students to know about the rules if you don't tell them the obscure ones at least once._

When Naruto reached the Slifer dorm he felt like he was back in Konoha, it was barely livable. He shook his head before walking up the stairs and to the room the furthest away from the stair case. He opened the door and was surprised to find it much roomier than he thought it would be.

His bed was the top bunk to a bunk bed with a desk attached to it underneath increasing the limited amount of space. There was a large window on the wall next to his bed, a small dresser and a small kitchen complete with a fridge and stove.

_Well, it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be._ Thought Naruto as he took twelve scrolls out of his bag and set them out on his desk. _I thought that it would be as small as my old apartment._

**Kyuubi Brat**

**Son of a Whore**

**Demon**

**Die you trash!**

Naruto shook his head as he continued to unload his bag while deep within the recesses of his mind Kurama locked away the flashbacks and memories inside of his cage.

Naruto grabbed two of the scrolls and unrolled them before adding his chakra to them making four stacks of folded clothes appear and he put them away. Three of the scrolls remained rolled up as he place them in the desk drawer. Four of the scrolls went into the cupboard in the kitchen area leaving Naruto with only three scrolls left. He placed them on the floor and unrolled the first one before adding chakra to it revealing a set of three computers which he place onto his desk and wall in front of his desk. He hooked them up and patched one into the schools video feed allowing him to keep an eye on the other people inside of the school.

The next scroll he unrolled revealed his duel disk and four deck cases which he place inside the bottom drawer of his desk. His final scroll was unrolled on the ground as he focused his chakra into it. In a puff of smoke and acoustic guitar appeared with a small stack of notebooks and another of books. The guitar was placed against the wall while the books and notebooks were placed on his desk.

"Well I guess with this all done I can at least check out the school while my computers load and get used to the school's network." Said Naruto as he placed his duel disk on his right arm and left his room to check out the grounds.

It was nightfall as Naruto walked into the actual school building, around midnight. From the corner of his eye he saw two figures running towards him; he quickly hid in the shadows and was surprised to see the two kids he had been listening to on the plane running into the school. His curiosity peeked he decided to follow them, making sure not to get caught. As he followed them he was surprised to find they were heading for the Obelisk Duel Arena, especially after hours.

_Then again I really shouldn't be all that surprised since Shepard never mentioned the dueling curfew to the new students. Pick up duels in the dorms are one thing, but using a dorm arena is another._ Thought Naruto as he followed them before stopping and hiding in the shadows, preparing to watch and interesting match; he noticed that an Obelisk with a major attitude problem was on the field and grabbed his PDA as he heard the snob say that his name was Chaz Princeton.

_So let's see, Chaz Princeton._ Thought Naruto as typed the name into his personal PDA; which had the information of everyone at Duel Academy. _So the kid got in through a mixture of decent grades and his family name. His deck is so basic, Chthonian Decks are powerful however only if they are upgraded through the years that you have it. Another thing, his play style doesn't fit the Chthonian cards. All in all I would say that his deck doesn't fit him one bit and no teacher ever tried to get him to try something else, but then again from his attitude I would have to say that even if they did the kid wouldn't listen._

"Have your best card ready to hand over when you lose, Slacker." Said Chaz.

"You too, now game on!" Replied Jaden, as they both activated their duel disks and drew their respective hands; while Naruto leaned against the wall to watch.

"Alright Slacker," Said Chaz as he drew his first card. "For my first move I summon **Reborn Zombie** in defense mode and I'll also place one card face down."

**C. Field**: Monsters: Reborn Zombie DEF 1600; Spells and Traps: 1 facedown

**C.L.P.**: 4000

"Well, that's one way to start a duel, but I'm going to go a little bigger. Here goes." Said Jaden as he drew his card, before looking at his hand; Naruto could have worn that he heard a duel spirit right as Jaden looked at his hand. "Oh, hey there Winged Kuriboh maybe I'll use you later, but for now; I'll play **Polymerization **fusing Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix and bringing out **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman **in attack mode. I told you I would start big didn't I?"

"I was hoping you would." Replied the snob, smirking which told Naruto what his face down was.

"And why's that?" Asked the kid.

"Because that card I played facedown was a trap, Slacker, that you set off; **Chthonian Polymer** do your stuff." Said Chaz as the card flipped face up.

"What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?" Asked Syrus.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here." Said Alexis as she walked into the stadium to the surprise of everyone there except for Naruto who had decided to come out of hiding.

"So you came too, Alexis?" Said Naruto as he walked out of the shadows before looking at Syrus and saying. "Chthonian Polymer is a trap card that allows you to take control of one of your opponent's fusion monsters by sacrificing one of you own. Chaz had an advantage over Jaden by seeing Jaden duel during the entrance exam. It's common knowledge that anyone with an Elemental Hero deck relies on Polymerization and fusion summons since most Elemental Heroes are weak cards with no effects to make up for them being weaker."

"So then since Jaden just summoned his Flame Wingman Chaz now gets control of it." Said Alexis answering Syrus' unasked question.

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman." Said Chaz with a dark look on his face as he sent his monster to the graveyard and took Jaden's monster.

"Ah, my monster." Said Jaden as Naruto and the others continued to watch the duel, while Chaz looked over at Naruto and thought. _That's the guy with the dragon and fiend deck that beat Valen, how is he a Slifer?_

"How did Chaz know to play that?" Asked Syrus who had forgotten what Naruto had said earlier.

"You're so predictable Jaden; you wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam so I knew you would use him soon." Said Chaz cockily as he looked at Jaden with a superior look on his face as he smirked.

"Still since that Wingman was a special summon, I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." Said Jaden as he paused to look at his hand before taking a card and saying. "Alright I summon **Elemental Hero Clayman** in defense mode. There all set."

**J. Field**: Monsters: Elemental Hero Clayman DEF 2000; Spells and Traps: 0

**J.L.P.**: 4000

**C. Field**: Monsters: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK 2100; Spells and Traps: Chthonian Polymer

**C.L.P.**: 4000

_So what will you do now Jaden?_ Thought Naruto as saw Jaden's posture wasn't nervous at all.

"Yeah, set up to get knocked down! Rise **Chthonian Soldier**!" Said Chaz as his monster appeared on the field. "And now **Flame Wingman** attack with **Skydive Scorcher**!"

"Err…" Groaned Jaden as his Clayman was destroyed by the Flame Wingman.

"And now, thanks to Wingman's super power, your life points take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points." Said Chaz as the Wingman brought Jaden's life points down to 3200. "But don't think for on second that I'm done yet Slacker, **Chthonian Soldier** attack with **Storm Slash**!"

Jaden went do his knees as his life points dropped to 2000.

"Are you starting to know your place here at the Academy yet? Maybe you were somebody back home, but here in the big leagues you're nothing, but a pathetic amateur, Slifer Slime; I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Sneered Chaz thinking that Jaden was being overwhelmed by his dueling skills, before saying. "Go ahead Slacker!"

Jaden's shoulders were shaking and to Chaz it seemed like he was crying, but Naruto knew different.

"Ahh, wat wong baby are you crying…" He trailed off when he realized that Jaden was laughing.

As Jaden stood up he looked at Chaz and said "This is too fun!"

"What?" Sneered Chaz as he watched Jaden in shock.

"Just what I came here for; man, I mean the trash talking, the action, it's all so great!" Replied Jaden as Naruto watched on in amusement.

"What the…?" Said Chaz as Jaden drew his card.

"I summon the **Elemental Hero Sparkman **in attack mode! Alright now **Sparkman **attack with **Static Shock Wave**!" Said Jaden as his spark man attack Chaz's Chthonian Soldier causing Naruto to shake his head slightly since it was obvious that he didn't know the soldier's special ability.

_That lack of knowledge is something that he is going to need to fix if he ever wants to become a pro._ Thought Naruto as he watched Jaden make a mistake that he couldn't afford to make with how low his life points were.

"Still think its great Slacker?" Asked Chaz as Jaden lost more life points. "Because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you take the same amount of damage as I do, the difference is that you hardly have any to spare! It's just a matter of time Slacker your best card is about to be all mine."

"This isn't over yet, I throw down a facedown!" Said Jaden as Chaz drew his card.

"Say what you like, my next attack will finish off your life points and that attacks coming right now! Go, **Flame Wingman**!" Said Chaz only for Jaden to activate a trap card.

"Not so fast Chaz I activate a trap, **Mirror Gate**!" said Jaden as Naruto smirked. "This card makes two monsters in a battle switch which side they are on! So Flame Wingman comes back to me! Oh yeah, go Wingman!"

"No!" Yelled Chaz as his life points took 500 points of damage.

"And just like you told me a while ago, don't forget my Wingman's super power! You take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Said Jaden as Naruto, Alexis, and Syrus smiled at Jaden's foresight.

"One lucky move doesn't change a thing Slacker!" Sneered Chaz as he took a card from and activated it. "I play **Chthonian Blast**, now since you destroyed one of my monsters I can destroy on of yours and you take damage equal to half of the monster's attack."

"Urg, Flame Wingman." Grunted Jaden as his life points went down to 950.

"Now I activate the trap card **Call of the Haunted**. It allows me to choose one monster in my graveyard and summon it to the field in attack mode, now rise **Chthonian Solider**, but he won't be staying on the field for long because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon **Memphis the Infernal General**!"

"Not bad…" Said Jaden with his ever-present smile on his face.

"Not bad? You're something else you know that Slacker, acting all confident? But your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam." Said Chaz as Jaden mumbled something to one of his cards.

Right as Jaden both Naruto and Alexis heard steps coming from the hall and Alexis said. "Uh, guys we got a serious problem, campus security and their heading this way."

As she said that both Chaz and Jaden turned off their duel disks and Jaden asked. "Why, I mean we're all students here?"

"Because there are no off hour arena duels allowed, it against the rules. If you get caught then you could get in some serious trouble." Replied Naruto as he glared at Chaz who had the decency to blush telling Naruto that he knew of the rule.

Chaz turned around and walked towards his friends, but not before saying. "Well, well you lucked out Slacker."

"What do you mean the match isn't over?" Said Jaden who went towards Chaz.

"Yeah it is, I saw what I needed to see you're a sorry duelist and you beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke." Said Chaz as he walked away causing Naruto to narrow his eyes while Syrus convinced Jaden to leave the arena.

"Come on Naruto, let's go." Said Alexis as Naruto smiled and nodded before following her and the two Slifers out of the arena.

When they got outside he heard Alexis and Jaden talking about the duel and about how the card he drew had ensured his victory. Naruto however took out his PDA and added a note to Chaz's profile saying that he would never become a professional duelist if he didn't let go of his pride and arrogance.

"I see what you mean about Jaden, Naruto." Said Alexis as she walked towards him; while Naruto nodded as he watched his fellow Slifers head to the dorm. "He is strong, not like you or Zane, but he will get there eventually."

"This is very true, but he has a ways to go before he reaches that level. " Nodded Naruto as he placed his PDA back in its holster before offering to walk Alexis to her dorm; which she accepted before heading to his own dorm.

As he climbed into his bed as he thought. _This year is going to be very interesting, I won't be in Slifer long, I know this, but I'm beginning to like it here. I can see why the old man wanted me to come._

Naruto then closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
